V2X (Vehicle to Everything) communication includes V2V (Vehicle to Vehicle) wireless communication, V2I (Vehicle to Infrastructure) wireless communication, IVN (In-Vehicle Networking), and V2P (Vehicle to Pedestrian) communication. IEEE 1609.2 is one of the V2X wireless communication standards which defines a security framework. The security framework of IEEE 1609.2 defines a process of verifying a transmitter (in a vehicle) using symmetric keys and asymmetric keys and by verifying the integrity of a message transmitting process.
Verification in IEEE 1609.2 is a process of giving a qualification for participation in inter-vehicular communication and determining of the trustability of a message containing vehicle information that is transmitted from a vehicle qualified for participation in inter-vehicular communication is not be handled. Accordingly, it is impossible to determine whether a message transmitted by a vehicle that passed the verification process defined in IEEE 1609.2 is trustable when the vehicle is allowed to participate in inter-vehicular communication.
In other words, the vehicle verifying technology in traditional inter-vehicular communication environment simply allows for or forbids inter-vehicular communication, and cannot determine whether vehicle information transmitted by a vehicle, to which inter-vehicular communication is allowed, is trustable.